A Down Under Musical
by Madame la Princesse
Summary: In 2003, the now Senior gang are going to Australia on their endoftheyeartrip. The new it couple Sharpay and Troy, are happy, as well as Kelsi and Jason, and Ryan and Cyndra. Rest inside!


A Down Under Musical

Shmonkey

Summery: In 2003, the now Senior gang are going to Australia on their end-of-the-year-trip. The new "it" couple Sharpay and Troy, are happy, as well as Kelsi and Jason, and Ryan and Cyndra. Gabriella, single, only expects to meet her idol Steve Irwin and the animals, but an employee, Benjamin, changes her world.

* * *

Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Nielsen were giggling in the plane on the way to Australia, looking at Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Brad Pitt, in a magazine. 

"Oh my god... Orlando is so hot" Gabriella said, laughing harder.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT JOHNNY DEPP, HE IS SO SEXY" Jason Cross, from the seat behind them, squealed in a girl pitched tone.

"Ohh... Jason!" Kelsi replied hitting his head with the magazine.

"Yeah, seriously Jason, shut up" Gabriella added.

"What? I am only telling the truth"

"HEY! I thought you loved me" said Kelsi, pretending to cry.

"Ahh don't cry Kels" Gabriella pretended to console her.

"I still love you Kelsi" Jason replied kissing her head.

"You really mean it?" she asked, batting her eyes

"Yes" said Jason, trying to make out with her.

"Gross, get a room" Gabriella protested, looking sick.

"Opps. Sorry, Gabi" Kelsi blushed.

"Its okay Kels. Don't do it again"

"Again?" Jason complained.

"Fine. When I am around" Gabriella comprimised.

"Deal" Jason agreed.

* * *

A couple hours later they reached Australia and their hotel, which was very fancy for a school trip. Ms. Darbus, the chaperone, read out the room assignments. "Gabriella Montez, room 440, with Kelsi Nielsen" She said handing Gabriella and Kelsi keys. The girls ran to their room to change for bed, having a quick dinner in between. 

That night Gabriella wanted to figure out what to say if she were to meet Steve Irwin, her idol.

"Hi, Mr. Irwin it is nice to meet you, my name is Gabriella and I am a huge fan" she decided on and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up early for their first visit to the Australia Zoo, they would go two out of the seven days they were there and on the five they got rest they could go on their own, as long as the students had friends with them, and she decided to wear a khaki skirt and a white shirt. 

Kelsi was up shortly after Gabriella was, she picked blue jeans and a pink shirt. They both went down stairs and waited.

* * *

At the zoo. 

"G'day, I'm Steve Irwin, commonley known as the Crocodile Hunter, and I would personally like to welcome you to Australia Zoo, have fun, I'll be around if you want to talk to me" Steve Irwin said to the East High students. Everyone got with their "groups" (friends) and settled off, knowing they had about four hours to look around. Gabriella was with Ryan, Cyndra, Sharpay, Troy, Kelsi, and Jason, after Troy left her for Sharpay, she was thankful Troy and Sharpay where still her friends.

"Wait up guys, I'll be right back" she told the group, and went to see Steve Irwin.

She walked up to Steve carefully, ready to meet her idol, when she got to him, he smiled "G'day, sweet heart, I'm Steve, who would you be, mate?" he said.

"Hi, Mr. Irwin it is nice to meet you, my name is Gabriella and I am a huge fan" Gabriella replied.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Gabriella, just call me Steve, thank you, I love meeting fans."

"Thank you, Steve"

"You had better get to your group, better yet, I'll show you around for a little bit if you want."

"Umm... sure if my group wants, thanks," Gabriella agreed "hang on."

She ran towards her group, and talked to them for a moment, then she and Kelsi ran to Steve, gave him a nod, and they were off.

* * *

Three hours later, Benjamin Martin, a reptile house helper, was walking around the zoo, on his break, he knew students from the United States were at the Zoo, and he heard Steve was showing some of the students around, so he decided to find Steve. Benjamin started looking around Tasmanian Devil display, then the Crocodile enclosures, and finally the Koalas, where they were. He started walking towards Steve, but stopped, beside Steve, was a beautiful girl, with carmen skin, beautiful black curly hair, and was slightly petite, but he didn't care. Steve turned around and saw him. 

"G'day, Ben"

"G'day, Steveo"

"This is Benjamin Martin, Ben for short, and Ben these are senior students from East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

Steve tried to introduce the students one by one, he got the names and students confused, so the gang got to do it, however when it was Gabriella's turn, she looked in his eyes, and felt a shock of energy and could not speak, but by pure luck, Steve rememberd her and her name.

"This is Gabriella" Steve said, saving her.

"Hi" she sqeaked.

Ben nodded hi and talked talked to Steve before heading off, back to work.

* * *

As the group was heading back to the front Gabriella decided to talk to Steve and see if he needed any help the relaxation days, Ms. Darbus already approved it. 

"Umm... Steve" said she.

"Yes, sweetheart" Steve replied.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help the five days I have off. I would love to help"

"I do believe Jodie will need help with the marsupials those five days, but I would hate for you to get over-worked, but if you want..." Steve replied.

"Yes! I would love it" said Gabriella.

"All right. Benjamin will be there at 7:00 a.m. to get you, and find me or Terri tommorow, and we will get you clothes to wear, you might want to talk to Jodie tommorow as well"

"All right, thanks, and thanks for showing us around"

"No Problem."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Cya, mate"

* * *

That night, Gabriella and Kelsi where giggling about Benjamin, when they both knew Gabriella liked him. They went to sleep a mid night, so they were tired when they woke up at 7.

* * *

The whole day was a blur for Gabriella, this day, Benjamin was their guide, and they had front row seats to a Croc feeding demonstration. The only thing she really rememberd was talking to Benjamin and the Croc demonstratioin. So when she and Kelsi got back to the hotel, she went immedeitly to sleep, talking to Kelsi a little bit.

* * *

Ben was really tired, he had been up all night thinking of Gabriella, now he was going to pick her up. When he arrived at her hotel she was almost ready in the out fit Steve had leant her, she looked beautiful.

* * *

On the way Gabriella made small talk. 

"So when did you start workin' at the zoo"

"A year ago, on my 20th birthday." Ben replied.

"Oh..."

"We are here, Jodie says she'll meet you at the Tassie Devil display, good luck" Benjamin walked away.

* * *


End file.
